A Slip of Reality
by KillerQueen18
Summary: Somehow, her memory had been altered. As the elderly man tried to explain it to her, she just couldn't understand, she couldn't remember: all she could think of was the rabbit hole. Pairing undecided: it won't be Harry, Ron, or Draco there are way too many of those .
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One – Saying Goodbye_

Kagome sat across the campfire, gazing at her friends who were all merrily chatting with one another. Inu-Yasha and Kikyo were cuddled up against the base of a tree whispering about love and other things. A few feet away, Sango and Miroku were playing some kind of card game she brought from the future, while Shippo and Kirara danced in the grass: jumping, laughing, and having a good time. Kagome caressed her arms as the cool air chilled her skin and with a smile she crawled over to her bag: she pulled out a big plushy sleeping bag and nestled inside of it, not at all surprised when Shippo joined her.

As the night carried on, the wind danced with the trees, the moon lit up the sky, and the stars twinkled knowingly. In the great distance, something was coming.

In the morning, the bags were packed and the group began their hunt for the jewel. An hour into their travels, they first came across Koga. Koga, who was travelling with Hakkaku and Ginta at the time, appeared in his extravagant whirlwind and with a cheeky smile gave usual greeting to Kagome. Kagome, unfazed by his behavior, smiled politely and gave _her_ normal greeting.

"How's my woman?" With a smile, she replied. "I'm good Koga, not your woman, but that never seems to change your mind, ne?" Koga chuckled and leaned in close, "Not if it gets a rise out of the half breed." With a wink, Koga pulled away and took on a serious composure.

"I've picked up rumors of Naraku closing in on the West, he hasn't arrived yet, but he's on his way. Sesshomaru has contacted my tribe for aid, as well as several other tribes and two other kingdoms. While he doesn't want it, I insisted we gather you and your group for battle." Kagome blinked owlishly. Koga was serious: she'd never seen this side of him, except in dangerous battle. Blushing lightly Kagome thought about the topic at hand: the end was near; the moment she had dreaded so was finally on the rise. She could be dead tomorrow and her family wouldn't know. With a heavy sigh she lifted worried eyes to her friends and took in their expressions. There was no childish arrogance, no laughter, no love, only thoughts of hate and vengeance. Taking a step up to each of her friends, she grasped their hands and kissed the cold tense flesh. Expressing her love in a way she favored, she smiled brilliantly at all of them.

"Whatever happens, I love each and every one of you. I may not belong here," she paused as she forced down the lump in her throat, "but I feel like this is my home, like you all are my family. I could never ask for better friends, so thank you." Sango pulled her into a hug, in which she cried and clung desperately to what she didn't want to lose. Everyone knew there was a chance she would be lost to them, but they refused to acknowledge it. Kagome smiled as her friends comforted her and quelled the tears. As she regained her composure, they made their way to the Western Lands: prepared to lose their lives; prepared to engage in war.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two - Gruesome_

The fight was gruesome: bodies thumped against the solid ground; screams and groans filled the silence between the clashes of silver and the gushing of blood; there was so much blood, that it was as if blood was falling from the sky. The previously blue sky was shrouded by dark clouds of miasma as death swung his scythe and received his pay. Naraku was an evil mastermind: he was never one to do his own dirty work and so, as he sat waiting for the main contenders to arrive he fingered the dark broken jewel in his hands.

"Soon." He chuckled darkly.

Sesshomaru, who Kagome had grown fond of, was as strong and magnificent as ever: he sliced through bodies as if they were soft butter; he advanced so quickly, that Kagome knew the end was very near. Kagome, freshly trained by her friends over the past few months, was fighting just as elegantly, but not nearly as fast. She grunted as her sword decapitated another demon's head and grimaced as the blood splattered across her torso. She continued on, ignoring the fear and wariness that came with battle. Soon enough, the battle came down to the end. Naraku stood before her, in all his malevolent glory smirking like a boy with a secret. Inu-Yasha and Koga had rushed in and were already unconscious, Sesshomaru was fighting off Kagura, whom wouldn't let him pass; Sango and Miroku were fighting Kohaku and Kikyo, both of which were being controlled _(Kikyo's death enables this)._ Kagome ignored her shaking legs, ignored the injuries of her person, ignored the fear that gathered in her stomach and charged.

Kagome leapt over tentacles, swinging her sword at each opportunity and cutting her way in. She would never let this monster take away her friends. Naraku had tormented them, had tortured her and many other people for the sake of power and amusement, but that would end. She dodged another tentacle but managed to find her way in his claws. With her feet in the air she struggled to breath.

"Now, now pet, can't have you missing the excitement: look! Your friends are going to die and there's nothing you can do!" His dark manipulative laughter fell on deaf ears, Kagome had what she wanted. With a relieved smile she met his gaze.

"You've already lost." In her hand was the very jewel he craved and with a snarl he reached for it. But all was to no avail when a bright light enveloped her and destroyed his flesh, his soul, and his very existence.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three - Purity_

"Very well done, Kagome." A voice spoke. Kagome glanced around, unsure of where she was and who she was with. As Midoriko appeared, Kagome sagged with relief: falling to the ground and clutching her knees. Midoriko smiled and gently caressed her face.

"A wish must be made, young one." Kagome frowned unsure of what to wish for, when a thought hit her. Love was the one truly pure thing. If a pure wish had to be made, she knew what to wish for. She didn't hesitate.

"I wish for the ones I love to live happily for as long as they live." Midoriko regarded her with a contemplative look. With a gentle smile, Midoriko kissed her forehead.

"Love is the most pure form of life. Cherish this love, regardless of what may happen." As Kagome appeared back at the field, her friends that remained conscious stood around her. After embracing them she looked at her hands and realized she was fading out of time. Looking up, her friends began to look like dark blobs of paint on a canvas, slowly becoming shades of grey. Tears streamed down her face as she felt the air around her face grow constricted and tight. She gasped for air, trying to fill her lungs, but her vision was growing weaker. Before she could close her eyes and relent to death, air suddenly filled her lungs. She fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four – Return to Reality_

As blue eyes opened, they fell upon a high seemingly British ceiling with an artistically unique architecture, painted in a shade between ivory and beige. Kagome apprehensively sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and taking in her surroundings. _Where the hell am I? _She wandered to herself. Looking around it appeared she was inside some sort of ritzy infirmary: there were foreign flowers, objects, and chocolates littered on the night stand. She pulled the sheet off of her body and looked down at what she was wearing. _Robes? _Bewildered eyes frantically sought something familiar until she heard a surprised gasp.

"Kagome! She's awake; go tell Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey." Feet shuffled out a door and a girl with long curly hair approached her. Kagome, backed up, unsure of what she wanted.

"Kagome, are you alright? You shouldn't be awake yet." Kagome reluctantly met her gaze.

"Who are you?" The girl blinked in shock. "You mean you don't remember?" At that very moment, an elderly man in robes came into the infirmary accompanied by an elderly woman who appeared to be a nurse.

"What's going on, who are you?" Kagome asked cautiously, ready to fight or flee if necessary. As a few students came in, Kagome took a frightened step backwards: she was surrounded with no where to go but the window. A boy stepped forward putting his hand out in a means to calm her down like some kind of animal.

"Kagome, just relax, what do you remember?" She narrowed her eyes and sneered at him.

"I'm not some animal, you know! How do you know my name? Where am I? Where are my friends, why am I here? Am I even in Japan?" She fired one question after another; uncomfortable with the confused stares she was receiving. Finally she placed her hand on her hip and raised an elegant eyebrow. "Well?" The students whispered amongst themselves, her eye twitched in irritation.

The elderly man stepped forward and lifted a hand in invitation. "Come and you will receive the answers to all of your questions. While she was unsure of whether or not she could trust him, she didn't really have another option: she could fight if she had to. Taking his hand, she allowed him to guide her to where she would get her answers.


End file.
